Harry Snape and The Chamber of Secrets
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Harry successfully proves his father's innocence, he starts his second year at Hogwarts while his mother gets ready to have her twin babies. Then when strange and mysterious writing starts appearing on the walls, everyone starts pointing their fingers at Harry, and that's when Snape gets a chance to repay his son by proving his innocence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Toothless

 _I'm glad that you all liked my Sorcerer's Stone twist, and here's the start of year two! (and part six in the Harry Snape universe) by the way there will be two Harry Snape Christmas specials as there was for Halloween._

 _A Very Merry Harry Christmas will be starting on December 1_ _st_ _like I originally stated, but Harry's First Christmas (or rather his first Christmas with Snape in which he will be five years old again) will be sometime later in the month which will be sort of a Christmas Carol parody thing as the other will be Home Alone. That being said, enjoy the first chapter in my new story!_

Harry James Snape was now a twelve year old wizard. He had a little six year old brother named Tobey, and a five year old little sister named Eve. He also had two dogs named Cowboy and Katie, and a snowy white owl named Hedwig. Not to mention that his mother was several months pregnant with his younger twin siblings.

The other thing that made Harry special was the remarkable lightning bolt scar that he and his mother had gotten on their foreheads the night that Lord Voldemort had tried to kill them. However, Harry's mother's love for him had saved them both. Harry's previous year at Hogwarts he had met Voldemort again and he nearly wound up killing him this time over The Sorcerer's Stone.

The Sorcerer's Stone was a legendary wizarding artifact that Nicholas Flamel had created that made an elixir that caused the drinker to be immortal. After Harry proved his father's innocence about the fact that he didn't steal it, (and he defeated Lord Voldemort again) the stone was ultimately destroyed and Nicholas Flamel died. Unfortunately that year Harry's baby sister Gianna died immediately after she was born, but Harry knew along with the rest of his family that she was in a better place.

Harry and his little brother and sister couldn't wait until the new babies were born and were already placing bets on their genders. Harry suspected that it would be one of each; a baby boy and a baby girl, while his little brother Tobey suspected two boys, and his little sister Eve wanted two girls. No matter what they would turn out to be, they knew that they would still love them as much as they loved each other regardless if they were correct about their genders or not.

For it was definitely evident that all three siblings loved each other even if there were times (and there were) when they didn't show it. For a lot of times when Harry wasn't looking, Tobey would sneak into his room and started playing his videogames and on his computer. This annoyed Harry very much since he had even recently given him some of his old toys that he didn't play with anymore. Although Eve could be just as (or sometimes even more) annoying than he was.

For this was because she was always bragging how beautiful she looked and how her brothers were so disgusting and ill-mannered compared to her. Not only that but she bragged about how smart she was compared to other little girls her age, and more recently she would brag about the fact that she took such good care of her teeth by brushing them twice a day that she would probably never have a cavity. The thing that annoyed Harry the most about this is that he already had several, (and all of his permanent teeth with his twelve year old molars just starting to grow in) and Tobey had had a couple.

One morning after breakfast they went to the dentist office again. (All three of the kids had needed haircuts again and Eve had made such a fuss about getting hers that Snape had promised her a spanking when they got back home and no lollipop afterwards in which Tobey got since he was a well behaved little boy) Tobey couldn't wait to show the dentist his new loose tooth, and Harry was perfectly relieved to hear that this time he was cavity free.

However for Eve on the other hand, it wasn't good news. She had had her first cavity. Tobey laughed and teased her all about it on the way home, but in a way Harry felt sorry for her for she was having a rather rough day. After they had got back home (and Eve received her punishment) Harry wrote an owl to both Ron and Hermione when suddenly there came a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he called when all of a sudden his little sister (and Cowboy who was following along behind her and raced into the room and leapt up on Harry's bed before whirling around in circles and then lying down and starting to itch and bite at his fur) entered the room. Harry shut the window (that Hedwig had just flown out of) and turned to face her. He had a feeling that it was either her or one of his parents since Tobey who had absolutely no manners at all just barged right in.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked him as he smiled at her and squatted down in front of her. "Sure, what is it?" he had asked her as he felt his voice starting to crack again. He was just starting to go through puberty, and already his voice had dropped down pretty deep ever since he went home for summer vacation.

"I'm scared." She began with a shake of her head. "I don't want to get a filling." She told him. "Besides, I don't understand why I even have to at all when it's just a baby tooth and it'll fall out anyway." She said.

"I know how you feel but if you don't let the dentist take care of it, it'll hurt even more, and you won't be able to eat your favorite foods anymore." He told her.

"Really? Wow, no more cheeseburgers and ice cream cones. Now that's scary." She began. "Gee Harry, I'm sorry that I teased you and Tobey about getting cavities. I guess I never really stopped to think how you guys felt until now." She told him.

"That's the trouble with bragging," Harry began. "you never really know how the other person feels until it happens to you." He finished.

"Well I promise that I'll never do it again." She began with a shake of her head. "Do you forgive me?" she asked him as he just simply smiled at her.

"Of course I do. I mean I'm your brother after all." He told her before he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly when all of a sudden Tobey burst in through the door waving something tiny and white inside his hand.

"Guess what guys!? I did it! I lost my first tooth!"

 _Alright in case you're all wondering what this first chapter was all about, it was because so far there aren't too many moments between Harry and Eve, so I found it necessary that this story should start with one. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Gilderoy Lockheart

Before Harry knew it he was going back to Diagon Alley to do his back to school shopping. They had just gotten Tobey's supplies for first grade, and the things that Eve would need for her first year of kindergarten. As Harry looked at his list he noticed a theme going on with his supplies;

 _Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockheart_

 _Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockheart_

 _Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockheart_

 _Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockheart_

 _Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockheart_

 _Wanderings With Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockheart (and finally)_

 _Year With the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockheart_

Harry's only required book not by Gilderoy Lockheart was the Standard Book of Spells Grade two. "Who the heck is Gilderoy Lockheart?" he questioned when suddenly all of them stopped walking and turned over to look at him.

"He's your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher." His father replied. "I have to say that he's rather full of himself, and I'm not just saying that because I want his job." He began again with a shake of his head. "In fact I wouldn't be at all surprised if he would marry himself if it suddenly became legal." He told him when all of a sudden Harry heard familiar voices calling his name. He knew them to be his best friend Ron Weasley, along with his other friend and distant relative Hermione Granger.

Sure enough they were running towards him. "Hullo Harry, have you had a good summer so far?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, how about you?" he questioned her back.

"Yes in fact I've been staying with Ron for the last few days because my parents are away on business work, and we were wondering if you'd like to come to." She said before Harry glanced back at his parents.

"Can I go?" he asked them as his mother smiled warmly at him.

"I don't see why not, what do you think about it Severus?" she asked her husband who simply just rolled his eyes.

"Well alright, as long as he finishes all of his summer homework and actually gets some sleep." He said as Harry grinned at him and thanked him.

"Thanks Professor, you're the best, really!" Ron exclaimed as Snape rolled his eyes again who was clearly not amused with him.

"Oh really? You didn't seem to think so last year when you and Miss Granger accused me of stealing that stone." He said as Ron quickly cleared his throat and decided to change the subject.

"So anyway Harry, you'll never guess who I found." Ron said as he dug his old rat out of his pocket. "Scabbers is back, I never did find out where he disappeared to but I sure was happy to see him again." He said as Katie the dog who had been walking with them started to bark and scared him back inside his pocket with a loud squealing screech. "What _is_ it with your dogs!?" he cried. "Poor Scabbers, it's alright, I won't let you get eaten." He said.

That's when suddenly Hagrid appeared holding a watering can of some sort. "Hullo there Harry, Ron, Hermione." He greeted as Ron and Hermione whirled around to face him.

"Hullo Hagrid, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh I just came back from Knockturn Alley, horrible place down there, and it's even worse if you're caught." He replied.

"Why?" Tobey asked him.

"Because that's where all the bad witches and wizards hangout, and they'll think that you're up to no good." Harry explained.

"Oh." Tobey realized.

"Come on Harry, let's go to Flourish and Blotts. The rest of my family is already waiting there for me." Ron told him as Harry glanced back up at his mother for permission before she smiled and nodded at him.

"Go ahead." She told him as Harry, Ron, and Hermione all walked off together.

"I can't _wait_ to see Gilderoy Lockheart." Hermione began dreamily. "I can't believe that he's actually going to be our Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher this year." She said.

"I know." Ron said irritably with a roll of his eyes as they walked into the bookstore together where sure enough the Weasleys were all standing there greeting them at the door.

"Why hullo there Harry," Mrs. Weasley began with a welcoming grin. "it sure is nice to see you again. How is your mother doing?" she asked him.

"She's fine, and so are Tobey and Eve. The babies are going to be born in a couple months from now shortly after we go back to school." He said before he glanced down at Ginny whose cheeks went as red as her hair. "Oh and hullo Ginny, are you excited about starting your first year at Hogwarts?" he asked her before she slowly turned her head away from him and nodded.

Harry had noticed that she had been acting like that for a year now, and Harry suspected that it was because she had now developed a crush on him. That's when all of a sudden a man with short blonde hair and the most sparkling teeth that Harry had ever seen walked over to them followed by a bunch of photographers. Lockheart's eyes were automatically glued to Harry's scar.

"Well bless my soul, it can't be Harry Potter." He breathed with a gasp of bewilderment.

"Harry Potter!" One of the photographer men cried excitedly as they grabbed ahold of him and flung him to the front of the room.

"Nice big smile Harry, together you and I raid the front page." Lockheart told him while continuing to smile himself. Harry blinked his eyes rapidly as one of the camera's bright lights snapped in his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is, when young Harry came in to purchase my book collection of Magical Me, he didn't realize that he'd be leaving with them free of charge." He told the crowd of witches who continued to applaud and sigh dreamily at him.

Another picture was snapped before Lockheart placed a stack of books inside Harry's hands. They were so heavy that they almost made Harry fall over onto the ground, but he still managed to carry them away. That's when suddenly he ran into his old arch nemesis Draco Malfoy.

"I bet you'd love that didn't you Potter!? Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookstore without making the front page!" he snapped as Harry just simply stared at him. Malfoy was well aware of his real last name but he was so tired of correcting him by now that he just ignored him.

"You leave him alone! He didn't ask for all that!" Ginny cried as she stepped out in front of him which is the first time that Harry had actually heard her talk in front of him for a couple of years.

"Well, well Potter look at that! You've got yourself a girlfriend!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"Now, now Draco play nicely." A man with long blonde hair said as he stepped up beside him. "So you're Harry Potter are you? Yes I remember you now, I saw your one and only Qudditch game last year. It's too bad that that was the only game that you won." He said for Harry had been picked as the youngest seeker in the century his previous year but his father then banned him from playing for the rest of the year after Harry had disobeyed him.

"You've got some real talent there I'll admit. But this year I'm sure that my Draco will do just as well. After all, there's no way in the world that they wouldn't pick him for the team." he said while placing a hand on top of his shoulder as Malfoy grinned up at him proudly and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys," he began before turning back to look at Ron and Hermione. "let's go." He told them as they left the bookstore together.

 _Don't worry, Dobby will be making his appearance in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Dobby The House Elf

 _Thanks guys! Enjoy the next chapter!_

Harry couldn't believe how much fun he had on the last few weeks on his summer vacation. He had always loved going over the Weasley's house, but it was an extra special time for Hermione to be there as well. He finally had all of his summer homework finished, and tomorrow he was going back to Hogwarts for his second year there. That night his mother had also gone into labor, and he hoped and prayed to God that this time everything would go alright.

The next morning he awoke to Mrs. Weasley's cooking in the kitchen and talking on the telephone which what he had believed to be his father. He had hoped this had meant that the twins were born and that he could see them before they left for King's Cross Station. He quickly grabbed his glasses off of the nightstand and put them on his face, when he turned his head again he let out a great big terrified shriek.

For there, standing on top of his bed is what appeared to be an elf of some sort, gazing down at him with his great big tennis ball eyes. He also had long pointed ears with a rather long pointed nose, and was wearing some old and worn out outfit. "Hullo." He began. "Harry Snape, what an honor it is." He said as he gave a slight bow taking Harry completely off guard as he was one of the few people (or in this case creatures) that called him by his real name.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Harry asked him with complete and utter astonishment and disbelief.

"I Dobby sir, Dobby the house elf." He told him.

"Well not to seem rude or anything but now's really not to have a house elf in my bedroom." Harry told him even though he realized that it was really Ron's. "Ron and I have to get ready to go back to Hogwarts." He explained.

"That's exactly why Dobby has come here Harry Snape. Dobby is not sure where to begin, the only thing that he can think of is just to get straight to the point sir. Dobby must protect Harry Snape, because Dobby only wants him to be safe sir, that's why he came here to warn him." The house elf said.

"Warn me?" Harry questioned him. "Warn me about what?"

"Harry Snape must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. There is a plot Harry Snape, a plot to make the most horrible things happen." Dobby replied.

"What do you mean? What terrible plot, who's plotting it?" he asked when all of a sudden the door opened and Dobby quickly hurried under the bed. It was Mrs. Weasley wearing a bright and wonderful smile on her face.

"Good morning Harry, I have the most wonderful news. I just got off the phone with your mother, and your new baby brother and sister were delivered safely." She told him as he smiled back at her. He had been right, the twins had been one boy and one girl.

"That's great what are their names?" Harry asked her when all of a sudden there came a thudding noise under his bed and Mrs. Weasley scrunched up her face with confusion.

"Uh Teddy and Heather,.." she began as she stretched her neck to look as far as she could underneath his bed. "I'm sorry dear, but what is that awful racket?" she questioned him.

"Uh, nothing. Probably the boogeyman." He reassured her with a wave of his hand. "Anyway those are really great names. Can I see them?" he asked her. (Thud! Thud! Thud!)

"Yeah, sure dear." Mrs. Weasley said shooting him one more questioning glance before shaking her head and closing the door making Harry fall back down on top of his bed with a sigh of relief.

"What the heck was that all about!?" he exclaimed as he rolled over onto his stomach and peeked under the bed at Dobby who crawled back out of it and sat down on top of the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry sir, but Dobby had to punish himself. Dobby isn't even supposed to be here in the first place. If the wizarding family that Dobby served ever found out about it, then he would never hear the end of it sir." He told him.

"Listen Dobby, I'm sorry but I have to go back to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione are already waiting for me downstairs and I have to go." Harry said before he got up and quickly threw on his clothes before using the bathroom and going downstairs to breakfast.

 _…_

Theodore Elijah Franklin Snape, and Heather Delilah Hope Snape were the most beautiful babies that Harry had ever seen. Tobey had named his baby brother after his favorite stuffed teddy bear, while Eve had named her new baby sister after her best friend that lived next-door to them. The reason that they had had two middle names is because Lily and Severus couldn't decide on one so they chose to go with both. (Lily had wanted Elijah while Severus had wanted Franklin, and Lily had wanted Delilah, while her husband had wanted Hope)

In the end both middle names seemed to flow together in Harry's opinion. Both babies were completely bald, but they both had different eye colors. Teddy had his mother's, older brother's, and sister's, while Heather had her father's eyes. They were both so tiny and pink though. Teddy was fast asleep inside his mother's arms while his twin sister Heather nursed from one of her mother's nipples.

"They are so tiny." Tobey said.

"And cute!" Eve exclaimed.

"Can I hold one Mummy!? Pretty please with sugar on top!?" Tobey cried.

"I want to too!" Eve yelled but before Lily could warn them to be quiet Teddy woke up and began to cry. Harry's brotherly instincts instantly kicked in before he picked him up and cradled him inside his arms. Softly hushing him and gently rocking him back and forth before he sat down beside his mother.

Teddy yawned and closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

"Wow Harry, you're a real natural." Lily told him as she smiled sweetly at him while he leaned forward and kissed the baby's forehead while his father grinned at him.

"It's unfair! _I_ wanted to hold one first!" Eve cried with a stomp of her foot.

"Shh,.. you need to be quiet. Teddy's trying to take his nap." He told her as she rolled her eyes suddenly starting to think that being a big sister wasn't going to be as fun as she originally thought that it was going to be. Harry on the other hand suddenly felt his heart fill up with love as he looked down at his new baby brother. Suddenly forgetting all about Dobby and his warning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Flight to Hogwarts

Harry was so excited that he was a big brother again and that he was finally going back for his second year at Hogwarts. He rode with the Weasley's to King Cross station after he had kissed his mother goodbye and told his father that he'd see him at school. Arthur Weasley had had a habit of bewitching muggle objects and enchanting them since he was fascinated with muggles and had a job that revolved around them.

Unfortunately that meant that he was breaking his own rules and could wind up in Azkaban for it. However he knew that neither one of his family members would say anything, and neither would Harry. He loved the idea of a flying car, in fact he couldn't wait until he was seventeen so that he could drive it. If it wasn't for the fact that he was only twelve years old and didn't have his license, he would have asked to drive them to King's Cross station himself since he was big enough now that he could reach the pedals.

Harry climbed out of the car as Cowboy leapt out beside him and he carried Hedwig's cage over to the trunk so that he could remove his suitcase out of it that held the rest of his things. Then Ron took Scabbers' cage and placed him on top of his cart. When both of the boys had their carts, they waited their turn to go through the wall so that they could travel back to platform nine and ¾.

They waited behind Ginny who went through the barrier for the first time and for her parents to go after her since they wanted to make sure that she was seated properly since it was her first year. When Harry and Ron were the only ones left they counted to three and raced towards the wall. They were both waiting to get transferred through along with the rest of the Weasleys when all of a sudden they smashed into the wall.

Hedwig hooted furiously while Cowboy whimpered inside his pet carrier and one of the conductors turned over to look at him with a suspicious look on his face. "Sorry, lost control of the cart." He told him as he simply shook his head before he turned around to walk away. "Why can't we get through!?" he snapped inside a whisper.

"I don't know, the gateway sealed itself for some reason." Ron replied as he touched it again and examined its solidness before giving a gulp. "Harry, if we can't get through, maybe Mum and Dad can't get back." He said as Harry turned to look up at the clock.

"Oh shoot! It's exactly eleven o'clock, we've missed the train!" he cried. "Well, maybe we should just go and wait by the car." He said.

"The car?" Ron questioned him. "Wait a second! That's it! We'll fly the car to Hogwarts!" he cried excitedly as Harry looked at him eagerly.

"Can I drive?" he asked him.

"Sure, just make sure that you use the invisibility booster that Dad's installed so the muggles won't see us. I'm pretty sure that Dad left the keys in the ignition." He told him as the two boys raced back over to the car.

"Alohomora." Harry said pointing his wand over at the driver's side while Ron did the same to the passenger's side and the two locks popped open before the two boys climbed inside and slammed their doors behind them. Then they turned on the engine before strapping themselves in. Harry hit the invisibility booster before he grabbed ahold of the gear shift and pulled it backwards and placed his foot on the accelerator and hovered into the air.

Harry grinned widely, he couldn't remember the last time he had done anything this cool since he had had his first Qudditch game. As the car started flying away he was unaware that the car had become visible again and a muggle had looked up at the sky from his own car window with bewilderment.

"Harry stop!" Ron yelled when all of a sudden Harry hit the brakes.

"What, what is it!?" he exclaimed.

"We're getting strange looks from people." He said before he reached out of his window and felt the edge of the car. "And we're visible again, the invisibility button must be jammed." He said.

"Well there isn't anything that I can do about it now. I have to fly lower and try to find the train. That way we'll know that we're going in the right direction." He said before he accelerated again and pulled the gear shift forwards and hovered closer towards the ground. "Now tell me when you see something." He said when suddenly silence fell between them.

"Hold on a second." Harry began as he put his foot back on the brake again while hearing a chugging sound in the distance. "Do you hear that?" he questioned him.

"That must mean that we're getting close." Ron replied before they heard a loud whistle right behind them.

"Hold on." Harry said as they slowly started turning their heads around and a worried and scared look came onto Ron's face as he saw the train chugging straight towards them. Hedwig widened her eyes and hooted frantically while Cowboy whimpered and dove down under the seat as Harry slammed on the gas pedal once again and he and Ron screamed as they flew back higher into the air.

They managed to follow the train all the way back to Hogwarts. Harry grinned as he caught the first glimpse of the castle when suddenly he felt the car starting to run out of gas and fall from the sky. Ron shrieked while Harry desperately trying to pull the lever back up and hit the brakes but nothing worked and they ended up falling down on the ground instead.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Ron said when all of a sudden they heard a loud thud up on top of the roof. They looked up at the ceiling to see one of the tree's branches smashed down against it. Then another branch smashed into the car and shattered all of the glass from the windows. "What's that!?" Ron squeaked.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here." Harry said as he tried starting the engine again but when it finally had turned on, he had hardly touched the accelerator before the car whirled around and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Howler

 _Thanks guys! I'm so glad that you're enjoying this series! Here's the next chapter!_

The car continued driving and steering itself away before it finally stopped and flung Harry's and Ron's seatbelts out of them before flinging them out of the car. The two boys landed in the grass behind it before slowly making their way back onto their feet as the trunk shot open and their suitcases spilled out of them before Hedwig's and Scabbers' cages. Cowboy quickly leapt out of the window before the car could have a chance to drive away into the night inside the Forbidden Forest.

"I think its finally decided that it's had enough." Harry said as Ron simply shook his head and heaved a deep and heavy sigh.

"My dad's going to kill me." Ron said as Harry nodded knowing that for a matter of fact that his would too. At least they had made it back to the castle.

 _…_

"I don't believe it, first a house elf shows up in your bedroom, and then we almost get killed by a tree,.. clearly somebody doesn't want me here this year." Harry began as they started climbing the staircase together.

"Yeah well at least your wand isn't broken, mine's snapped in half." Ron told him.

"Just be grateful that it was your wand instead of our necks." Harry said when suddenly they reached the first landing where Filch was standing holding Mrs. Norris inside his arms. Harry and Ron let out loud and astonished gasps.

"Well take a good look lads, this might be the last year that you spend in this castle." He began before the two boys exchanged worried and anxious glances with each other. "Oh dear, we _are_ in trouble." He said with an evil grin before Harry and Ron felt somebody grab them by their ears and lift them up a few feet off the ground.

"Ouch!" they cried together.

"Ow, hey!" Ron exclaimed.

"Where on earth have you two been!?" Snape hollered. "Do you have any idea how worried I was!?" he yelled before he quickly let go of them. "In my office, now, the both of you!" he spat before the boys hung their heads guiltily and reluctantly started to follow him.

 _…._

"You were seen!" Snape shouted before he held up the front page of The Daily Prophet that had the picture of Harry flying the blue Ford Angela on the front of it. ( **"Muggles Mystified By Magically Enchanted Car")** "Do you have any idea how serious this is!?" he scolded before he placed the paper back down on top of his desk. "You have risked the exposer of our world! Not to mention your very lives and the damage upon a tree that has been standing here since before you were born!" he snapped.

"Honestly Professor Snape, I think it did more damage on us." Ron told him.

"Silence!" he shouted again. "Now I realize that you're not my son, but I am still your teacher! Therefore you should be lucky that you weren't placed into Slytherin! For if your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on the train home tonight! As it is,.." he began as Harry hung his head and felt himself blinking away his tears. He couldn't believe that his own father would expel him if he had had the chance.

Snape cleared his throat as he looked at his son who slowly turned his head away from him. "Uh Mr. Weasley, why don't you wait outside in the hall?" he suggested. "Minerva should be here shortly to decide your proper punishments." He said as Ron nodded before he turned around and walked away prepared to start packing his stuff by the end of the night.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Snape questioned but Harry just simply shrugged and sniffed still avoiding eye contact with him. "I'm sorry Harry, I crossed the line. I don't know what came over me." He apologized.

"It's alright, I messed up." Harry told him inside a muffled sob while staring down at the ground.

"I know son, but I never wanted to hurt you." Snape told him but Harry just ignored him.

"I'm sorry Father, it's all my fault. I didn't mean to risk exposing our world." He said with another sniff and a shake of his head. "All I could think about was how fun it would be to fly the car." He explained.

"And all _I_ could think about is how I would feel if I ended up losing you." Snape told him as Harry glanced back up at him. "Do you know how scared I was when Hermione told me that she didn't see you get on the train?" he questioned him as Harry quickly shook his head before sniffing again and wiping his nose on the back of his hand before Snape came back from around his desk and bent down to his level.

"Harry listen to me, I understand that you made a mistake, but so did I. So I promise that I'll forgive you for yours if you forgive me for mine. Alright? So what do you say, can you give me another chance?" he questioned him as Harry nodded before throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Snape hugged him back as Harry buried his face inside his chest and closed his eyes.

"That's a good boy," he began before planting a soft and tender kiss on the top of his head and gently rubbing his back. "you're alright now, you're alright." He reassured him soothingly before patting his back and breaking out of the embrace. "Now you realize of course that I still have to punish you." He said as Harry nodded. "But you also realize that no matter what you do that I'm always going to love you." He said as Harry nodded again.

"Good." Snape began before he stood back up and grabbed a few tissues out of the Kleenex box and handed them to Harry. "Here." He said as Harry blew his nose and dabbed his eyes. "Now come on, let's get you and your friend Mr. Weasley something to eat and then we'll worry about your punishment afterwards before Harry realized that he was being whisked away inside his arms. "Wow, either I'm getting really strong, or you've been losing a lot of weight." He said before he carried him away as Harry stifled a laugh.

"Oh well, might as well enjoy it while you can because sooner or later one of us will be getting too old for this." He told him as he flashed him a slight grin as he stopped at the doorway and kissed his cheek before setting him back down again once they were back out into the hallway which Harry was relieved that he didn't want to embarrass him in front of Ron.

 _…_

Harry and Ron ended up both receiving detentions, but neither one of them ended up getting expelled. According to Ron however, that would have been better than to have Hermione constantly scold them for their foolish and dangerous behavior. The silver lining to all of this was the fact that he had found out that his younger sister Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor too. Which meant that the whole entire Weasley household had made it to Gryffindor since she was the youngest in her family.

As Harry congratulated her, he thought about his own brothers and sisters and their future at Hogwarts wondering if they would all be in Gryffindor too. That's when all of a sudden he turned his head and found himself face to face with a mousy haired little boy. "Hullo Harry!" he exclaimed with an excited grin before snapping his camera in front of his face.

Harry slowly blinked his eyes to try and rid them of the flash. "My name's Colin Creevey, I'm in Gryffindor too." He told him.

"Uh hullo Colin, nice to meet you." Harry said as the other little boy started explaining about how he hadn't even known that he was a wizard, and who Harry was until he got on the Hogwarts Express and heard the other kids discussing him. "I really can't believe it! Did you and your mother _actually_ defeat You-Know-Who when you were a baby!? Do you really have that scar!?" he cried but before Harry could open his mouth to answer him he was distracted by something else.

"Hey Ron, isn't that your owl?" Dean Thomas questioned while pointing up at a grey owl swooped down over their heads. Harry turned to squint up at it and realized that it was carrying a red envelope under its beak before slamming straight into a bowl of dip.

"The bloody bird's a menace." Ron said with a gasp of astonishment and disbelief before he removed the letter and the bird turned around onto its stomach again before standing up and flying away again. "Oh no!" he squeaked when he suddenly realized what he was holding inside his hands.

"Look guys, Weasley's got himself a howler!" Seamus Finnegan pointed out while Ron's hands began to tremble.

"You better open it up and get it over with." Neville advised. "I got one from my gran once, and I ignored it. It was horrible." He said before Ron nervously tore the envelope open before it levitated into the air and he heard his mother's booming angry voice echoing the hall.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE ABSOLUTLEY DISGUISTED! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" it hollered as Ron nodded quickly at it and felt himself starting to sweat while his heart pounded up against his chest and then the envelope turned around to face his little sister.

"Oh and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor, your father and I are so proud." It told her before turning back around and blowing a raspberry at Ron before tearing itself up in front of him while he continued to gap his mouth wide open and tremble with fright as his face turned as white as a ghost.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Potions, Practice, and Mudbloods

Harry couldn't believe what bad luck he had been having lately. First he missed the school train, then he and Ron nearly got expelled and on top of all that, they had lost fifty points each and had to serve detention that night. It wasn't looking good for the Gryffindor house so far to be down a hundred points already on the first day back for classes.

As usual Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all of the Slytherins went to potions class last year. First Snape gave them a pop quiz to see how much that they had remembered, and then he told them that he would start introducing them to the Polyjuice Potion. "Now, who can tell me its effects?" he questioned when all of a sudden Hermione's hand shot into the air and Snape rolled his eyes at her. "Very well Miss Granger, what is it?" he asked her before she quickly put her hand down.

"The Polyjuice Potion can turn any witch or wizard into any other human being." She replied.

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor." He said as she started beaming proudly before he turned around to the chalkboard and wrote the name down. "Now the Polyjuice is one of the trickiest and longest potions to make. Now can somebody other than Miss Granger please tell me why?" he questioned before he set the chalk back down in the tray and turned to face the class but nobody spoke or put their hands up. "No one?" he questioned. "well then I expect you all to pay extra close attention and take notes since there will be a test on it at the end of the week." He began.

"You see not only are the ingredients very difficult to find, but it takes a month to prepare. I will now write the ingredients on the board and I want you to copy them down exactly onto a piece of paper." He began before he levitated some books off the shelf and had them start passing themselves out to each of the desks. "After that you will read pages 290, through 310 and write me an two scroll essay about it and who you'd like to change yourself into if you drank the potion. Anything not finished will be considered homework." He told them before picking up the piece of chalk again and starting to write.

By lunchtime, Harry was surprised at how little homework he had for his first day. Of course he had his father's essay to complete, and Professor McGonagall had told them to practice changing buttons into beetles and told them to write down how well they did, what was their effects, and how it could come in use, but other than that and his regular star chart for astrology, Harry didn't have as nearly as much homework as he thought he would.

Poor Ron was having very little success at transforming his button into a beetle due to the fact that it was broken, even after Hermione attempted to fix it with Spello-tape. "Go ahead say it," Ron began. "I'm doomed." He finished as Harry nodded with agreement.

"You're doomed." He told him when all of a sudden he heard a familiar hooting sound and looked up to see Hedwig swooping down over his head clutching an envelope under her beak with a package strapped to her foot. She landed down on the table in front of him with a flutter of her wings before Harry untiled the package, removed the letter, and fed her a mouse before she affectionately nuzzled his cheek before turning around and flying away again. Harry quickly tore open the envelope that he had found out to be from his mother.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I wanted to say that although I'm incredibly disappointed in you for flying that car by yourself, I'm glad that you have learned your lesson so there won't be any further punishment from me. I'm just glad that you and Ron are safe. I hope you are enjoying your first day back. Tobey and Eve miss you, and the babies are doing great. Sometimes I think that Eve can be a little bit jealous of all the attention that they're getting, but she's still a great big sister and I know that deep down she loves them very much. I've attached a package that includes a picture of us together. Miss you and can't wait to see you again._

 _Love, Mum_

Harry smiled although he was unaware of the fact that Ron had been reading over his shoulder. "Why can't my mum be as nice about it as yours?" he questioned while Harry started to tear into the package but since he didn't know what else to say he just simply shrugged before he pulled out the picture frame. Lily was sitting down on the couch and smiling up at him while holding her babies in her arms. Heather closed her eyes while Teddy grabbed one of his mother's fingers and started sucking on it.

Meanwhile Tobey and Eve sat on either side of her. Tobey grinned and waved at Harry while Eve rested her head on Lily's right shoulder and started closing her own eyes. Harry smiled down at them and started putting it back inside the box just when Katie climbed up on top of the couch and laid down next to them. Later on that day he was having his first Qudditch practice, and he knew that had meant he would see them again at his first game of the year.

 _…._

The rest of the afternoon went alright for Harry. Although unfortunately the same could not be said for Neville Longbottom. For in Herbology they had started studying mandrakes, and his earmuffs kept sliding off his ears so their petrifying screams had caused him to pass out. Then in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lockheart had set an army of pixies loose and they had pulled him up to the ceiling by his ears.

Harry felt really sorry for Neville, but for the moment he was more concentrated on his first Qudditch practice. However, just as he, Oliver Wood, and the rest of the team were walking out onto the field, the Slytherin team met them halfway. Wood was clearly furious and offended. "I reserved this field three whole hours ago!" he hollered angrily as Ron and Hermione who were watching the scene unfold in front of them in the bleachers went to go investigate.

That's when suddenly Marcus Flint sneered and shoved a piece of paper inside Wood's hand and he started reading it aloud. "We reserve the right to help train our new seeker." He said as Harry suddenly felt knots tangling inside stomach when he remembered the conversation in the Flourish and Blotts' bookstore. Before Wood could open his mouth and ask who the new seeker was Malfoy stepped out in front of them carrying the very latest model of broomstick in his right hand.

"Malfoy!? What are _you_ doing here!?" Ron exclaimed.

"It's none of _your_ business Weasley!" he spat.

"Aren't those the new Nimbus 2,001?" Harry questioned to him as he pointed at their broomsticks.

"Yeah, they're a gift from Draco's father." Flint replied.

"At least nobody on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent alone!" Hermione exclaimed before Malfoy's sneer instantly vanished and was replaced by a scowl.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood!" he snapped as Harry gasped and widened his eyes before Ron withdrew his wand and raised it at him without Hermione even realizing what was going on.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy, eat slugs!" Ron cried.

"Ron no! Don't!" Harry yelled but it was already too late, the moment that the spell escaped out of his wand it shot back at him, and the next moment he knew, he was spitting out a slimy and disgusting slug out of his mouth and onto the grass in front of him.

"Eww, yuck!" Hermione cried wrinkling her nose before turning her head away with disgust before Ron spat out another slug onto the ground.

"Come on Hermione, let's take him to Hagrid's." Harry said before they got on either side of him and lifted him up onto his shoulders and carrying him away while he continued spitting slugs out on the way there. Once they got to Hagrid's hut, the gentle giant gave Ron a silver bucket to spit the slugs in while Harry and Hermione sat down on either side of him.

"Nothing to do but wait until it stops I'm afraid." Hagrid began. "Who'd Ron tried to curse anyway?" he questioned as Ron spat out another slug into the bucket. "Better out than in." he told him.

"He tried cursing Malfoy, he called Hermione a mudblood." Harry explained as Hagrid gaped his mouth wide open while Ron spat out another slug.

"He did not!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so." Harry responded with a nod.

"It was disgusting." Ron said before letting out a third slug into the bucket.

"Why is it so bad?" Hermione wondered. "What does it mean anyway?" she inquired.

"Well you see Hermione, it's a very foul and vulgar term that means dirty blood for witches and wizards who are muggleborn. And it's used by people like the Malfoys who think they're better than everyone else because they're called pureblood." Harry explained.

"Oh." Hermione said before she slowly started turning her head away from him but he could tell that her eyes were glistening with tears.

"It's alright Hermione, don't believe a word he says! My mum's a muggleborn as well, and you and her are about the brightest witches that I know!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's right, there's not many witches and wizards that I know that aren't halfblood or less. Besides, not many of them can conjure up a spell like you can Hermione." Hagrid told her as she quickly turned her head back around and smiled at him through her tears while he grinned back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Chamber of Secrets

 _Thanks guys you're completely amazing! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!_

That night Ron found himself forced to clean out the trophy room without any magic while Harry helped Lockheart answer his fan mail for their detentions, although if it would have been Harry's choice he would have swapped places with Ron the first chance that he got. He had only been inside Lockheart's office for a few hours, but it seemed like days since his last meal, and he desperately wanted to go to bed.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Lockheart began. "can you possibly imagine any better way to serve to detention than by helping me answer my fanmail?" he questioned him but Harry wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. For all of a sudden he felt like he was trapped inside a nightmare. For he heard a soft hissing and demonic sounding voice speaking inside the walls.

 _"Come, come to me. Let me rip you! Let me kill you!"_ it exclaimed as all of a sudden Harry felt his body starting to shake while his heart started pounding harder against his chest.

"What!?" he exclaimed anxiously. "What was that?" he asked Lockheart.

"I'm sorry. What was what?" he asked him back.

"That voice, didn't you hear it?" Harry questioned him with uncertainty and bewilderment.

"Voice? I think that you must be getting rather drowsy." He began before he turned over to look at the clock. "And it really shouldn't be any wonder since we've been in here for nearly five hours. I think that's enough for tonight and Dumbledore should be satisfied, off to bed with you then." He said as Harry started leaving the office while continuing to hear the voice inside the hallway.

 _"Let me rip you! Let me kill you! Kill, kill!"_ it cried while Harry ran alongside the wall listening to it before he bumped into Ron and Hermione.

"What's wrong with you? You look awful!" Ron told him.

"It's that creepy voice that I keep hearing." He replied.

"I don't hear anything." A voice suddenly said from behind them that made all three of them jump and let out a shriek of terror. Then they quickly turned around to see Snape standing behind them.

"Oh Dad," Harry began while trying to catch his breath and placing his hand upon his chest. "you scared me."

"Well I apologize for that, but all three of you better be getting to bed." Snape told him.

"But I can't! Not until I find out where that_" Harry began.

 _"Let me rip you, let me kill you!"_ There it is again, I think it's going to kill." He said while his father eyed him suspiciously.

"What!? Kill!?" Ron exclaimed before all four of them took off running further along the hallway until they stopped when they neared a puddle of water.

"That's odd." Hermione began, "I wonder how this got here." She finished.

"I think right now that's the least of your worries." Snape told her while slowly glancing up at the wall and gesturing for her, Harry, and Ron to do the same. For there up on the wall, was Mrs. Norris hanging by her tail with a message written upon it. Hermione gulped and read it aloud.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemy of the heir beware." She read before giving another gulp. "It's written in blood." She said anxiously.

"Dad, what's going on? What's the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry questioned him worriedly.

"Harry, go to bed." His father replied not removing his gaze from the wall. "Same goes with you two." He said referring to Ron and Hermione. Since all three of them knew better than to argue with him, they walked back to Gryffindor tower and went to bed. Although neither of them really got any sleep.

The next morning at breakfast Harry found that he didn't have much of an appetite either. What _was_ the Chamber of Secrets? And why was he the only one who could hear the voices inside the wall? It turned out that at their next transfiguration lesson, they finally received their answer. They were supposed to be changing animals into water goblets but that's when Hermione's hand went up.

Which for once Ron found it to be rather a relief because his water goblet was still fuzzy brown and had Scabbers' long rat tail sticking out of it. "Yes, what is it Miss Granger?" she asked her before Hermione put her hand back down.

"Uh Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets." She said as a worried look grew onto her face.

"Very well." She began. "You see over a hundred years ago when this school was built it had four founders. You know them to be Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. It is said that Salazar Slytherin built a secret chamber and passed it onto his heir. And the heir alone could be the only one to open the chamber after he died. The legend says that that chamber was used for unleashing pain and turmoil on those whom he believed to be unworthy of studying magic."

"Muggleborns." Hermione realized as McGonagall nodded. "Uh Professor, what exactly does legend tell us what lies in the chamber?" she asked her as a few moments of silence fell between them.

"The chamber is said to be the home of a monster." She replied.

Later on that afternoon after classes had finished Harry, Ron, and Hermione started walking down to the Qudditch pitch together. "Do you think that it's true then, do you think that there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron questioned.

"Of course it's true, can't you tell? McGonagall's worried all the teachers are." Hermione replied glancing back over her shoulder at him.

"Well if it is true, who do you think it is?" Harry asked him.

"Let's think, who do we know that thinks all muggleborns are scum?" Ron questioned him back.

"Are you talking about Malfoy?" Hermione asked him.

"Of course." He responded. "And maybe we can trick him into telling us about it." He said as Hermione simply just scoffed at him.

"Even Malfoy's not that thick." She said before they came to a complete stop. "But there may be another way. Mind you we will be breaking at least fifty school rules, and it'll be dangerous, very dangerous."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Rogue Bludger!

 _Sorry that I haven't updated until now guys, I've been having a pretty bad day. Anyway, I'm feeling better now and so I'll try to upload as many chapters as I can! Enjoy! By the way, it's an honor that so many people have recommended me!_

Ron and Hermione followed Harry down to the Qudditch pitch and met his parents there along with his brothers and sisters. Hermione peered down at the stroller with a warm smile on her face and said that she couldn't wait to hold one of them when they woke up. "It's amazing how babies can sleep through anything." Ron said.

"I remember that when Ginny was a baby she would sleep through the Qudditch World Cup and the wizard crackers afterwards." He added glancing back over his shoulder at his sister while Harry began to greet his mother and little brother sister with hugs and kisses.

"You look really cute in pigtails." Harry told his sister before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Mummy braided them up for me." She told him sweetly.

"Well come on guys, let's go get our seats." Lily said as she started pushing the stroller towards the bleachers with Tobey and Eve running after her.

"Well, you better go with them. I've got to go get changed." Harry said as he took his Nimbus 2,000 inside his hand and ran off in the other direction while Snape decided to go sit with his wife and other children for a change.

"Good luck Harry!" Hermione cried before she ran to join Ron and the rest of his family.

 _….._ _…._

"Welcome to Qudditch! I am your commentator Lee Jordan!" Harry heard him exclaim while he hovered in the air upon his broomstick.

"Hey Snape!" Malfoy called through his hands that made Harry quickly turn his head around and realized that he was making a slicing motion a crossed his neck. Harry just simply narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him. There was no way in hell that he was going to let him make a complete and utter fool of himself in front of his family. As soon as the Quaffle was released, Harry dove after a glinting glimmering of light that he saw through the corner of his eye.

"Bell takes ahold of the Quaffle and passes it to the newcoming Abrams twins, while Harry Snape is hot on the Snitch's tail already." Jordan said.

"Go Harry!" Lily cried as Harry reached his hand out towards the tiny golden ball, he nearly had it in his grasp when all of a sudden a Bludger came out of nowhere and smashed into it. Harry quickly grasped it with his other hand let out a great shriek of pain before noticing that he was losing control of his broomstick and grabbed it with his free hand. The crowd let out a great "Ooh!"

"Oh no, Harry Snape has found himself in real trouble as Slytherin gets in the lead by ten points!" Jordan cried.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ron asked anxiously as they watched with the rest of the crowd as the bludger came back and slammed into Harry's broomstick shattering it into a million pieces before Harry fell onto the ground with a great big thud.

"Harry!" Lily yelled as she quickly got to her feet and Slytherin scored another ten points before Gryffindor scored their first points behind them. Lily leapt out of her seat and raced down the bleacher steps and out onto the field. "Harry! Harry, sweetheart are you alright!?" she exclaimed as she raced towards his body while he slowly started to sit up.

"I don't think so," Harry began with a quick shake of his head. "my arm's broken." He said as he held it up with his other hand as she knelt down in front of him.

"That wasn't any ordinary Bludger." She began. "That was tampered with." She said as Gryffindor and Slytherin scored another ten points. Before she could start to wonder who it was that would try and kill her son besides Voldemort, she glanced up at the sky to see the Bludger slowly falling down onto the ground and withdrew her wand and pointed it at it. "Reducto!" she shouted it before she watched it burst and shatter into a million billion pieces.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the Snitch, Slytherin wins!" Lee Jordan exclaimed as Harry started feeling worse as ever. First his broken arm, and then he had lost the game. Even though his friends and family said that they didn't hold it against him, Harry still wished that there was a way to go back in time to fix his mistake. Although with his broom now being broken, Harry doubted whether or not he would ever be able to play Qudditch again, or even if Wood wanted him to.

If that wasn't bad enough by itself, Harry had to spend Halloween in the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione had saved some food for him from the feast, but that still wasn't the same as actually being able to be there with them to enjoy it. At least he had his faithful canine companion Cowboy for company who slept on the foot of his bed while Harry drifted off into a dreamless sleep. He awoke a little while later to see familiar tennis ball eyes peering down on him.

"Hullo." Dobby said as he leaned down over him and Harry let out a sudden gasp of surprise. "Dobby likes Harry Snape's dog sir, but Dobby does not think that he likes him sir." He said as Harry glanced down at the floor to see that sure enough Cowboy was ferociously barking up at him as every one of his hairs stood up on its end.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Harry asked him.

"Dobby had hoped that Harry Snape would have gone home when he missed the train." He told him when suddenly it all started sinking into him.

"It was you all along wasn't it?" he questioned him. " _You're_ the one who stopped Ron and I from getting on platform nine and three quarters, you tampered that Bludger and nearly got me killed!" he exclaimed angrily but Dobby quickly shook his head.

"Not kill you sir, never kill you." He reassured him. "Dobby just thought that a few broken bones were enough to send Harry Snape home, and a lot less painful now that history has repeated itself. But Dobby feels incredibly awful about it sir, and he had to iron his hands." He said as he showed him all the bandages that were now wrapped around his fingers.

"You better get out of here before my bones heal up Dobby or I might strangle you!" Harry warned.

"Dobby is used to death threats sir, he gets them five times a day at home." He said holding up his hand to demonstrate when all of a sudden Harry started thinking about something.

"Wait a minute, you just said that history has repeated itself." He said. "Does that mean that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" he questioned him but Dobby simply shook his head again.

"Dobby cannot say sir, Dobby only wants Harry Snape to be safe." He said before he snapped his fingers and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; A Parslemouth

 _Unjellify came from the Very Potter Musicals, and I couldn't think of what other word to use, so thank you for the idea AVPM_

After a few weeks went by, Harry was able to return to his classes once again. He didn't think that he would ever manage to catch up on the pile of homework that he had to makeup though. For even though he had been injured, none of his teachers had any mercy on him, not even his own father. Harry had essays about the cure for nightmares potion, and happiness potion to do, along with essays about how the cheating charm and revealing charm worked.

Then he had to explain how slugs and other small creatures could protect themselves from the deadly Venomous Tentacula's bite for herbology. He practiced the tickling charm on Cowboy who thoroughly seemed to enjoy it for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and bunny slippers into rabbits for transfiguration. One day he was in the library studying the first witch inventor named Maria Monroe who invented the rememberall when Ron and Hermione came up to him.

"Hey Harry, you busy?" Ron questioned him as Harry simply glanced up at him.

"Sort of." He admitted with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Look Harry, I'm sorry to bother you. I understand that you're busy but there's something that I have to show you, look." She told him as she passed him a piece of paper. He looked down to see that she had each of the ingredients to the Polyjuice Potion crossed out.

"What's this for?" he asked her.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm brewing it right now so that we can use it to trick Malfoy into telling us about the Chamber of Secrets." She whispered.

"What?" Harry questioned with uncertainty and disbelief. "Are you sure it's safe?" he asked her.

"No, actually I'm not. But neither is flying a car to Hogwarts without a license." She pointed out. "Besides, it's our only chance we've got." She told him.

 _….._

"Welcome everyone." Lockheart began as he stood on top of a stage facing the crowd. "Can you all see me, and can you all hear me?" he questioned as crowds of students continued making their way inside the great hall and he waited for a moment for any objections before he continued. "Good. Instead of your regular Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, Dumbledore and I thought it would be a good idea to get you all prepared unless you ever needed to defend yourselves." He explained as Ron turned to look over at Harry.

"Don't we do that already?" he questioned him but Harry simply just shrugged.

"Alright now let's have a volunteer pair. How about Snape and Weasley?" he suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Professor Lockheart." McGonagall began. "Weasley's wand is in poor condition and we don't want any major accidents here." She finished.

"Alright, very well then. How about Snape and Malfoy instead?" Lockheart suggested as both boys eagerly stepped onto the stage. Lockheart and (Severus) Snape wished them good as they went to go face each other.

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy questioned him while they withdrew their wands.

"You wish." Harry told him as they bowed to each other before Malfoy sneered and raised his wand and pointed it at him square in the chest.

"Stupefy!" he cried which stunned Harry and made him freeze before he shot the jelly-legs jinx at him. Harry felt his legs move around uncontrollably before he pointed his wand down at them.

"Unjellify!" he cried which made them instantly stop shaking. Then Harry quickly leapt to his feet and shot the Anserini spell back at him that caused him to honk like a goose. Malfoy quickly placed his hands over his mouth before laughter broke through out the crowd. "Expelliarmus!" he cried as Malfoy's wand flew onto his hand and onto the floor. Malfoy just simply scowled at him for a moment and waited until the honking had stopped before he had raised his wand again.

"Serpensorita!" he shouted as Harry watched as a long scaly serpent flew out of the tip of his wand. He widened his eyes and gasped while it hissed and slithered towards him.

"Go away, leave me alone." Harry told it before the serpent stood up nice and tall and revealed its fangs at him. "I said go away and leave me alone!" he shouted before he turned his head and slithered over to Ron who gaped his mouth wide open and trembled with fear. "Leave him alone!" Harry shouted angrily before the snake looked back at him let out a rather large hiss before his father said some kind of incantation and made the snake disappear and burn up into a crisp.

"What are you playing at!?" one of the students exclaimed as Harry scrunched up his face with confusion and bewilderment. It wasn't only until afterwards in the Gryffindor common room that he found out why.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a parslemouth!?" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm a what?" Harry questioned with astonishment.

"A parslemouth, that means that you can talk to snakes." Hermione clarified.

"So?" Harry asked her.

"So, this is bad Harry, very bad. There's a reason that the symbol of Slytherin is a snake. Salazar Slytherin was a parslemouth and he could talk to snakes too." She replied.

"Exactly! And now the whole entire school is probably going to think that you're his great, great, great grandson or something." Ron said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; Tobey's First Pet

 _Gee thanks guys! I've been trying to do as many different things as I can as well as minor twists, and I thought that it just worked better for the story that Gryffindor lost. Plus it gives the Gryffindors (except for Ron and Hermione) an even bigger reason to hate somebody from their own house as well as the rest of the students._

 _By the way, the song I wrote for this chapter is called Hero, and I thought it would reflect about how much Snape loves and cares for his son. So hope you enjoy it!_

 _Anyway, I apologize for not updating too much yesterday, but like I said rough day. Anyway, today's a whole new day and I'll probably be doing lots of updates since tomorrow I'm rather busy spending some time with my fiancée. So enjoy the next chapter!_

Harry couldn't believe it! With the exception of Ron and Hermione, the whole school started turning against to him just for the simple fact that he could talk to snakes. Nobody ever spoke to him or made eye contact with him except for Ginny and his other friends.

Although even Ginny would just gaze up ever so slightly into his direction. Even Yasmine and Jasmine the Ravenclaw twins (Yasmine had four fingers on her left hand while her sister had six toes on her right foot and they both had dark skin and dark hair) who talked to everybody, even Draco Malfoy (although it wasn't usually in a very nice manner) didn't acknowledge him. It was now more than ever that Harry wished he could go back to being the most popular kid in school, it would have been a whole lot better than this.

That evening after supper Harry got up from the table without a word without realizing the fact that his father had been studying him closely all day. He had ran into the boy's lavatory when all of a sudden the door opened and Snape was standing there in front of him. Harry didn't make eye contact with him. "Harry are you alright?" he asked him nervously but Harry just simply shook his head.

"No! Mrs. Norris, Nearly Headless Nick, Colin Creevey and Justin Fletchley are all petrified. The whole school thinks that I did it." He told him with another sniff.

"Well I don't, and I know for a fact that your friends don't either." Snape told him.

"But it's so unfair! Everyone has always treated me differently, whether it was because of my scar, or the fact that I can talk to snakes. It isn't my fault! I wish I could be normal like everybody else!" he exclaimed before Snape turned him around to face him while he squatted down in front of him.

"Listen to me Harry, no matter what anybody else tells you, you're not normal. You're one of the most special and wonderful boy that I have ever known. You would have to be to win me over. Don't you remember how much you have accomplished just by setting your mind to it?" he questioned him while Harry just simply shrugged before he started singing softly to him.

 _Don't you remember way back when, when you were just a boy?_

 _All the things that you taught me that I never knew a four year old could know._

 _Somehow you changed me, you lifted my spirits and helped me to grow._

 _Yes, you made me see,.. just special you are to me._

 _Didn't you know that you're my hero?_

 _Didn't you know how much I care?_

 _Yes you were always there, when I needed a smile,_

 _Then we'd sit for a while before we ran in the sun and talk hours upon hours._

 _Didn't you know that you're my hero?_

 _When my heart was dark and turned to stone, you found the way somehow,_

 _To shine a light that lit it up and made it bright again._

 _Didn't you know that you're my hero?_

 _And I'm a proud man to call you my son._

 _Yes, I am a very proud man to call you my son._

Snape sung before Harry threw his arms and embraced him tightly. "I love you." He told him softly while his father hugged him back and rested his chin on the top of his head before kissing it softly.

"I love you too." He told him as he gently started rubbing his back and kissing him again. "My son."

 _…._

Pretty soon Harry was back home for the Christmas holidays. All that he really wanted for Christmas was for everyone to believe his innocence about opening the Chamber of Secrets. However, as long as his family and friends and all of the staff believed him, it was good enough for a start. As usual, once Christmas morning came, Tobey and Eve sprang out of bed still in their pajamas and raced down the hallway to open their presents.

Harry would have overslept if it wasn't for his mother waking him up. Even Teddy and Heather were still fast asleep inside their cradles until after he got up. "Well since you're awake now, do you want to feed one of them before you open your presents?" his mother questioned him as Harry just simply nodded before continuing to yawn and stretch and rub his eyes. Harry decided to feed Teddy his bottle while he sat down on the couch next to his mother who was breastfeeding Heather.

They both drank their milk up happily while their older brother and sister continued tearing into their presents. Eve decided to suck on one of her candy canes from her stocking while Snape started walking over to Tobey. He was pleased with all of the new puzzles, games, action figures, and toy weapons that he had gotten, but the thing that he had wanted most for Christmas was a pet turtle, just like Harry had wanted ever since he was his age.

So while Cowboy and Katie chewed on their new bones, Snape told his younger son that Santa Claus still had one more surprise present underneath the Christmas tree. Harry grinned down at his brother, he had never seen him more excited to receive his own little special aquarium.

He didn't even remember him getting this excited about his brand new bicycle the previous year. Teddy finished drinking all of his milk and as usual let out a small belch before Harry even had the chance to place him over his shoulder to burp him. Later on that day after lunch while Teddy and Heather were busy taking their naps, Harry went to go investigate the new turtle that Tobey had now taken to his room.

"So is it a boy turtle or a girl turtle?" he asked him but Tobey simply shrugged.

"How should I know?" he questioned him back.

"I'm not sure. I was just wondering what you were planning on calling it." Harry replied.

"I guess I'll name it Shelby. That way it doesn't matter." He told him.

"That's a good name since turtles can't tell you their genders like dragons can." Harry said thinking about the time he had found Diamond and originally thought that she was a boy just by assuming that she was until she corrected him and then showed him her nest of babies afterwards. Harry breathed a heavy sad sigh while he thought about his friend.

"What's wrong Harry?" Tobey asked him.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Harry said before he looked in on Shelby the turtle that was now busily sunning him or herself on top of a rock and closing its eyes while it basked in the light.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Snape's Decision

 _Thanks! And by the way, I was inspired to write that song by the song Wind Beneath My Wings. Here's the next chapter and I do believe we have reached the middle since this one isn't going to be nearly as long as the last two._

After Harry got back to Hogwarts he had remembered what had happened before the Christmas holidays and only Ron and Hermione were the only two besides maybe Ginny and his teachers to see him come back. His sister Eve was now six years old and shortly after he returned, Hedwig showed up with a package of some of her leftover strawberry shortcake birthday cake.

Tobey had also written him a letter. Harry could tell at first glance that it was his due to his handwriting. He had written to him about the fact that he had found out that his turtle Shelby was definitely in fact a girl turtle for she was about to become a mother which was another reminder of Harry's old dragon friend. His brother had promised him that he would let him and Eve help name the babies after they hatched.

One afternoon, Harry and Cowboy followed Ron and Hermione down to the girl's bathroom on the first floor. Of course neither one of the boys understood why they were, until Hermione assured them that they wouldn't get caught and that nobody ever went in there, so that was the perfect place to brew their Polyjuice potion.

Before Harry could ask her why (he was sitting on the floor with his back up against one of the stalls and scratching his dog behind his ears while Ron sat beside him as Hermione brewed) Cowboy let out a sharp yelp and they saw a ghost of a young girl hovering above them. She had long pigtails and glasses like Harry's.

"What are you _boys_ doing in here!? This is a girl's bathroom!" she yelled when all of a sudden Cowboy rose to his feet (or paws) and started barking at her. "And there aren't supposed to be any dogs at this school!" she added glancing down at Cowboy before smiling at him. "Although I have to admit, he is rather cute." She said.

"Sorry Myrtle, but we don't have time to talk right now." Hermione told her when suddenly Myrtle's smile disappeared and was replaced by a scowl.

"No, I wouldn't expect you to. After all, nobody ever comes in to talk to me. Who would ever want to talk to miserable moping moaning Myrtle!?" she questioned before she started sobbing hysterically before letting out a rather large screech and diving into one of the toilets. Harry and Ron simply just stared at her blankly.

"Sorry, she's a little sensitive." Hermione told them.

"No kidding." Ron told her.

"Alright, the potion's almost done. Now all we need is a little bit of who we're changing into and we'll be able to prove that Harry's not the true heir of Slytherin." She explained.

"What do you mean a little bit of who we're changing into? I'm not interested in drinking something that has Crabbe's toenails in it!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know, of course you're not. Don't be ridiculous. We just need a few of his hairs." She told him.

"I'm not ripping anybody's hair out thank you very much!" Ron cried.

"It's the only way don't you see? Do you really want Harry to go through the rest of the school year with everyone ignoring him and thinking that he's evil?" she questioned him.

"No, but who's hair are you ripping out then!?" he exclaimed.

"I've already got mine." She began. "Now do you two remember how to brew a sleeping potion?" she asked them as Harry and Ron both nodded being able to remember it from the previous year. "Good, I need you to gather the ingredients up and brew one. Then after it's done, I'll bake some chocolate muffins that will be impossible for Crabbe and Goyle to resist." She told them.

 _…._

Snape sat at the teacher's table and looked around the room. He realized that he hadn't seen his son or any of his friends since their last potions class. When he mentioned this to Dumbledore he assured him that Harry was probably alright and there was probably and logical and reasonable explanation for his absence but that answer wasn't good enough for Snape. Just as he had got up off his seat and entered the hallway he bumped into Harry and Ron.

"Where on earth have you boys been!?" he exclaimed.

"Promise you won't get angry?" Harry questioned him as Snape rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh no, what have you boys done now?" he questioned him back.

"We haven't done anything yet." Ron told him but Snape just simply started at him. "Honestly, we haven't!" he cried.

"Then why have you been acting so suspicious, and why weren't you at dinner?" Snape asked them

"Because we weren't hungry." Harry replied.

"We weren't?" Ron questioned him with uncertainty before Harry elbowed him in the stomach. "Ouch! Hey! What was that for!?" he cried before Snape took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alright, let's try this again. What's going on?" he asked them. "And please, just tell me the truth this time." He said as Harry started explaining their plan to him. "Well, as much as I'm rather pleased to know that your friend Miss Granger was paying attention in class, I'm afraid that I can't allow you to go through with it." He said.

"But why!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Because if you get caught and they found out that I knew about it then_" Snape began.

"They could have caught me sneaking down the trapdoor to stop Voldemort from stealing the stone, he could have even killed me. But I did it for you because you're my father and I knew that you were innocent. Please Dad, I'm asking for your help. If you really believe in my innocence then help me." He pleaded while continuing to glance up at him in that innocent way that his father could not resist.

Snape took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "Oh alright fine! But just be careful!" he told him before Harry smiled and threw his arms around his middle and hugged him tightly and thanked him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; The Polyjuice Potion

After Crabbe and Goyle were successfully asleep, Harry and Ron met Hermione back inside the girl's bathroom where (luckily for them) Myrtle seemed to be nowhere around. "Now all you got to do is add the hairs." Hermione reminded them as Harry and Ron wrinkled their noses and felt their stomachs begin to squirm before they added the hairs inside their glasses.

"Ugh, essence of Crabbe." Ron said before they took one big gulp of their potion.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Ron cried before he let his glass drop and shatter onto the ground.

"Me too!" Hermione cried before she dropped her own glass and turned around to run after him. Harry began to couch and grabbed ahold of the sink accidentally letting his glass slip out of his hand as well. He also felt like he was going to throw up, but he couldn't take any chances of the potion failing because of it in the end.

That's when a strange new sensation started overcoming him. His hands began to tingle, and he watched as his reflection slowly morphed into Goyle's. He couldn't believe it, for twelve whole minutes he would be scar less and unheard of. He immediately removed his glasses and stuck them inside his pocket when all of a sudden Ron (now Vincent Crabbe) walked out of the stall.

"I don't believe it, this is very freaky." He said inside Crabbe's voice.

"I know, but we only have a short time to get to the Slytherin common room. Luckily my dad told me the password." Harry said inside Goyle's deep booming voice. "Come on Hermione let's go!" he called.

"I uh_ I don't think I'm going! You two go ahead!" she cried in what appeared to be her regular voice.

"Are you sure Hermione!?" Ron exclaimed.

"Positive! You two better go, you're wasting time!" she cried before Harry and Ron simply exchanged looks with each other before running out of the bathroom.

"I sure hope that Hermione will be alright." Ron said as they walked out into the hallway together.

"Yeah, me too." Harry said before all of a sudden they ran into Snape and gave out a rather large gasp as they came to a complete and sudden stop in front of him. He just simply eyed them before placing his finger onto his lips and giving them Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Here you're going to need this. Now take it before I change my mind and make you go to bed like everyone else." He told them.

"Thanks Professor, we owe you one." Ron told him as Snape rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever. Just don't get used to me always acting this nice." He said before he watched them cover themselves up with the cloak and felt them walk past him. He was just about to turn his head and whisper good luck to them when all of a sudden he felt a presence standing behind them.

"Severus?" he heard McGonagall's voice question him before he quickly turned around and looked at her. "What are you doing out here by the girl's lavatory? I specifically remember him telling you that we were supposed to meet him in his office." She said as Snape remained silent. "This has to do with your son doesn't it?" she questioned as Snape just simply looked at her.

"I had no choice Minerva. I owe him my freedom. Besides, I believe in him. And Ron and Hermione." He told her.

"Oh very well then," she responded a few moments later. "I promise that I won't mention anything about it to anyone, I just hope you know what you're doing Severus. Now come on let's go before anyone else starts getting suspicious." She told him before they turned around and walked away.

 _…_

Harry and Ron removed the cloak from their heads when they finally made it down to the dungeons. Harry was just about ready to open his mouth and give out the password when all of a sudden they heard Malfoy's voice behind them. "Crabbe! Goyle! Where on earth have you two been!?" he exclaimed.

"I think he's been spending way too much time with your father Har_" Ron began before Harry elbowed him inside the stomach and Malfoy eyed them suspiciously before he continued on.

"You never came back after dinner, have you been pigging out in the great hall this time!?" he exclaimed.

"Uh yeah, sorry." Harry began. "Must have lost track of the time." He finished.

"Well come on then, my lavatory pass isn't going to last forever." Malfoy told them before they stepped through the portrait hole together. "Boy if you keep this up, you might get caught, and people might start to think that you're in league with Potter." Malfoy told them before Harry and Ron sat down on the couch together while Malfoy sat down in the reclining chair a crossed from them.

"That's Snape!" Harry shouted without even stopping to think about it but Malfoy just simply scoffed and Harry cleared his throat. "I mean his name is Harry Snape." He clarified.

"Well I really don't think it really matters whether or not he's the teacher's brat, the point is that all of the people around here have lost their minds if they actually think that he's the heir of Slytherin! That saint Jesus freak Potter doesn't have a bad bone in his body let alone that kind of power to open the chamber!" he spat.

"Well then you must have some idea who's behind it all." Harry said.

"You know I don't Goyle, I told you yesterday. I wish I did know though, I'd like to congratulate him." He said proudly with a sly little smirk. "My father did say this though, the last time the chamber was open, a mudblood died." He whispered while leaning his head in close to them. "And it's only a matter of time before another one is killed this time. As for me, I hope it's Granger." He said.

Harry and Ron instantly shot up from off the couch in anger. "What's the matter with you two!?" Malfoy yelled. "You're acting rather odd all of a sudden." He told them when all of a sudden Harry felt his heartbeat nearly stop when he turned to look over at Ron.

 _"What is it?"_ he mouthed.

 _"Your hair."_ Harry mouthed back as he started watching it turn red again.

"Scar." Ron whispered before the two boys quickly rushed out of the room before Malfoy could stop them and headed back to the girl's bathroom looking like themselves again.

"Hermione come out, we have loads to tell you!" Harry exclaimed while he dug his glasses back out of his pocket and put them on when suddenly Myrtle appeared beside them quietly giggling.

"Wait till you see." She whispered.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned before he slowly pushed the door open.

"Remember that the potion was only supposed to be used for human transformation?" she questioned him back before she turned around and revealed her face to be covered in thick black fur with pointed ears and bright green eyes. "It was cat's hair that I found on the robes." She began before she took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Look at my face." She told them while Harry and Ron desperately tried to hold in their laughter although Myrtle wasn't successful especially after seeing her long furry tail.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; Lucky Seven

 _Thanks guys, this is the last chapter for the night (or day depending on what time zone you're in) and I will TRY to update tomorrow, but I'm going to probably be very busy so we'll just see what happens. Enjoy the next chapter!_

Unfortunately Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't any closer to finding out who the heir of Slytherin was than they were before they brewed the potion, and Hermione had to spend weeks in the hospital wing coughing up hairballs until she recovered. By the time that Easter break came again, Harry had received so much homework that he wasn't sure if he'd be able to enjoy himself at all.

This year at Easter was special for another reason, because his little brother Tobey would be having his seventh birthday on the same day. Harry couldn't believe how big that he and Eve had gotten since the last time he had seen them. Tobey was already missing another tooth while Eve had lost her first one. Even the twins had grown up quite a bit since Harry's last visit.

They were already several months old and starting to grow a full head of hair. Teddy's was ginger like his mother's and his big sister's, while Heather had black hair like her father. They were also already starting to crawl and teethe. They had looked at Harry like he was a stranger in the house when he got home and then started to cry.

"I'm sorry Harry." Lily quickly apologized. "They're just cranky because it's passed their naptime." She said before she picked up both of her babies and carried them down the hallway trying to quiet them and soothe their crying.

"Hey Harry come look at Shelby's new babies." Tobey told him after he had come out of the bathroom.

"Alright." Harry agreed with a nod as he was very eager to see them and followed him to his room. Tobey knelt down on his chair and pointed at all six baby hatchlings.

"Mummy looked it up and she said that there are three boys and three girls." He explained. "Eve has already named the girls Tera, Tiffany, and Teacup, and I've named one of the boys Slider." He told him. "You can name the other two." He told him.

"Alright, Angelo and Leo then since those are my two favorite Ninja Turtles." Harry said before he turned around and walked away.

"Hey wait! Where are you going!?" Tobey exclaimed as he lifted his head up and looked at him.

"Sorry, I've got a lot of homework to do." Harry told him.

"Well alright, maybe we can play a game of wizard chess later." He suggested.

"Yeah,.. maybe." Harry replied before he started turning around again.

"Harry?" he began questioningly.

"Yeah?" Harry questioned him back.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked him.

"No, of course not." He told him with a shake of his head. "I just have an awful lot on my mind right now." He told him as he started headed towards his bedroom and saw Cowboy already laying on top of it biting an itch while his collar started to jingle. "Sometimes I wonder whose bed this really is." Harry began. "Yours or mine." He finished before he sat down beside him and started petting him.

 _….._

On Easter Sunday Harry and his family got up early in the morning just like usual and got ready for church, then they came back and searched for eggs (while the babies took their morning nap) and started getting ready for the rest of the family to join them for Easter dinner. Since it was also Tobey's birthday, Lily promised him that she would make him a cake. Snape took Eve out to Fairyland while the babies continued their afternoon sleep.

Harry was very excited. Although he loved his entire family, it wasn't very often where he, Tobey, and Lily could have some special bonding time with them in which Snape and Eve felt the same way about their Daddy daughter time. "Alright boys, who wants to help me out in the kitchen?" she questioned them as Tobey's little hand shot up in the air.

"Me! I want to!" he cried.

"Well alright mister birthday boy!" Lily exclaimed excitedly as Harry grinned.

"I'll help too." He agreed as he began tying an apron around his waist. "Do you need any help Tobey?" he asked him.

"Nope! I'm a big boy now and I can do it all by myself! I tie my shoes all the time, and I've even been teaching Eve how to." He explained. When both of boys finished tying their aprons Lily got some phoenix eggs out of the refrigerator.

"Alright Harry, why don't you crack the eggs and Tobey you can tell me how much water and oil I need since you're learning how to read now." She said as Harry began cracking the eggs and it suddenly occurred to him that since his little brother was seven years old now, that that had meant he would be starting charm school around the same time Harry would be starting his third year at Hogwarts, and in four years' time, Tobey would be starting his first year there.

That's when all of a sudden Lily heard the babies start to cry through the baby monitor. "Shoot, your little brother and sister are up." She began. "I'll be right back boys, I'm sure that you'll be able to handle yourselves for a few moments. Tobey, mind your brother." She said before she turned to run down the hallway so that she could nurse them and change their diapers.

"Why do I _always_ have to listen to you!?" Tobey exclaimed.

"Because I'm older than you and the oldest one in the family." Harry told him.

"No you're not! Daddy is!" he snapped as Harry simply just rolled his eyes at him.

"I meant that I'm the oldest child. You have to listen to me just like Eve, Teddy, and Heather have to listen to you. After all, you're still the second oldest." He pointed out as Tobey grinned at him.

"Cool." He began proudly. "What do we have to do next?" he asked him.

"Measure the water, oil, and unicorn milk together before whisking them together with the eggs." He explained as he read the ingredients aloud. The two boys continued working together until it was time to add the cake mix. Harry had just turned on the mixer when all of a sudden Snape and Eve got home to see the batter flying everywhere.

"Hold it still!" Tobey yelled while Snape simply just groaned and rolled his eyes while Eve gasped with astonishment and gaped her mouth wide open.

"I'm trying!" Harry shouted back.

"Just turn it off!" Tobey told him.

"I can't!" Harry cried as the batter continued splattering on the walls, stove, and all over the counter and onto their faces before Lily rushed down the hall and set the two babies down in their playpen before pulling the cord out of the wall.

"Are you boys alright, what happened!?" she exclaimed anxiously but Tobey just simply shook his head and pointed his thumb back at Harry.

"Don't look at me, _he's_ the babysitter." He told her when a moment of silence fell before Lily and Severus burst out laughing followed by Harry and Tobey and even Eve joined in. Teddy and Eve sat up and grinned widely out at them. It was truly a birthday that Tobey would never forget.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; The Diary

 _Hey guys! Sorry I never updated yesterday, but like I said, I've been extremely busy lately. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!_

After Harry's Easter holidays were over he returned to Hogwarts to find that Ginny was acting even more peculiar than usual, and six more muggleborn students had been petrified. One afternoon at lunch time, Ginny went over to Harry's table and sat down next to Ron.

"I have something to tell you." She began.

"What's that?" Harry asked her as Ginny simply just lowered her head and started to blush again.

"I know about what's been going on lately." She told him.

"Do you mean about the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry questioned her. "Do you know who's behind it? The attacks I mean." He said as she nodded slightly at him.

"Well then go on, tell me. Who is it?" he asked her before she raised her head again but still avoided actually looking at him.

"It's_" she began before Hermione burst through the doors and ran over to them breathing frantically.

"Harry! Ron! Come quick!" she cried as Ron groaned and rolled his eyes before they leapt up from the table and started chasing after her.

"This better be good, my sister was just going to tell us who the heir of Slytherin was!" he shouted at her angrily while they followed her back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well I'm sorry, but there's just something that I _had to show you."_ she began before she led them over to a table and pointed at the small black diary on top of it.

"A book?! We ran all this way for a book!?" Ron exclaimed with bewilderment and disbelief.

"It's just not a book Ron, look at the name on the front of it." She began before she picked it up and showed it to him.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." He read. "Hang on, his name was on one of the trophies that I had to clean for my detention. He was awarded special services to the school in 1939."

"Exactly, which must have meant that the book was his." Hermione began.

"Brilliant Hermione, did you work that all out for yourself?" Ron asked her but she just simply scowled at him and ignored him before she opened it up.

"But there's only one problem," she began as she started flipping through it. "there's nothing written on any of the pages. It's all blank." She told them before she shut the book again. "I found it in the girl's bathroom in one of the toilets." She explained.

"Do you think that means that Tom Riddle or one of his descendants is back at Hogwarts?" Ron asked her.

"If that's true, that means that they could be the heir of Slytherin." Harry realized. "It's just too bad the voice that I've been hearing hasn't said anything about who it is. I just wish that you guys could hear it." He said when suddenly a lightbulb lit up over Hermione's head.

"Oh my God! I think I just understood something!" she cried before she started running away.

"Where are you going!?" Ron called over his shoulder at her.

"To the library! Don't worry I'll explain everything later!" she exclaimed with her voice draining out before she ran out of the portrait hole.

"Why does she need to go to the library for?" Harry wondered.

"Because that's what Hermione does." Ron began. "When in doubt, go to the library. The library knows all." He told him. "Well I better get back to the great hall and see if Ginny's still there. Then she can finish telling me who the heir of Slytherin is. See you later Harry!" he called before he turned around and ran away.

Harry looked at the book and studied it more closely while flipping through the pages himself before shutting it again. "Tom Riddle." He said to himself aloud as if trying to figure out if he had heard that name before. Then he decided to try something. He pulled out one of the chairs and pushed it into the table before opening the book and setting it down on top of it. He took out his quill and dabbed it in some ink before starting to write;

 **"My name is Harry Snape."**

Then all of a sudden his eyes widened with disbelief and astonishment as his writing disappeared through the page and brand new writing appeared.

 **"Hello Harry Snape, my name is Tom Riddle."**

A few moments later that writing also disappeared and Harry thought about what to write next and decided to write the very first thing that popped into his mind.

 **"Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets and whose been attacking everyone?"**

He asked him and he waited for a few more moments for the writing to disappear before Riddle's response appeared.

 **"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."**

He said as Harry's heart pounded against his chest eagerly with excitement before he started to dab in some more ink and then write back knowing that there was a possibility that the suspense would finally be broken.

 **"Can you tell me?"**

Harry waited anxiously for his reply before he became disappointed and saddened by his response.

 **"No."**

Harry was about to ask him why he couldn't, and if that meant that he was really the heir of Slytherin before some more writing suddenly appeared.

 **"But I can show you. Let me take you back about fifty years ago when the chamber was opened for the very first time."**

He wrote as Harry started trying to figure out what he meant by that. All of a sudden the pages started automatically ruffling backwards before landing on a specific page that read June thirteenth on the top of it. A bright light suddenly shone out of the pages and Harry realized that he was being sucked into the book as the room slowly started to disappear. Then he found himself at the bottom of the staircase, only it wasn't what he remembered it to be.

Harry looked up and saw a small boy about his age that looked exactly like him minus the glasses and the obvious lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Although he was skinny and had short black hair, although his was tidy and he had dark brown eyes instead of green like Harry's. "Hullo there, can you please talk to me and tell me what happened?" he asked the boy whose gaze seemed to be fixed on someone or something.

"Excuse me, are you Tom Riddle?" he asked him but the boy continued ignoring him as some wizards started carrying a stretcher down the stairs of what appeared to be a body. They walked right past Harry as if he wasn't even there. That's when suddenly a much younger Dumbledore appeared in front of the boy.

"A lot of people are telling me that I should expel you Tom. Not only that, but a lot of parents have threatened to have us both arrested all because I believe in your innocence. Now, it would save us both an awful lot of trouble if you just told me the real person that's been doing this." Dumbledore said.

"Please sir, I'm telling the truth. It wasn't me who opened the Chamber of Secrtes,.." he began. "It was Hagrid." He said when all of a sudden Harry started breathing unsteadily. It couldn't be true! Hagrid would have never done _anything_ that would have hurt anyone at all! However, that would explain why he had told Harry that he was expelled in his third year. However Dumbledore seemed to ponder this thought over for several seconds while he eyed Tom suspiciously.

He didn't _actually_ believe him did he? "Is this true Tom? Was Hagrid the one who caused all of the muggleborn attacks, and the cause of Myrtle Warren's death?" he questioned him as Harry gasped.

"Moaning Myrtle." He realized as he whispered it under his breath. Tom nodded.

"Yes, it's true Professor." He told him. "I saw him setting a very large spider loose." He explained as Dumbledore seemed to study this over.

"Well in that case, I better go investigate this matter more thoroughly." He said before he turned around and walked away. That's when Harry finally understood what was going to happen. Hagrid was going to get his wand snapped in half and be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, just like Hagrid had said.

 _A very special thanks to Cuika (sorry if I misspelled your name I forgot) for letting me know that the last chapter was a repeat. You guys have to let me know these things!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; Aragog

 _I apologize for my previous mistake, and thank you again for correcting me! We are getting to the end of part six and pretty soon I'll be starting part seven and Harry's third year at Hogwarts which is going to clear up and explain a little goof I made at his first year. Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter and the end of the story which I will probably finish today and probably even start the next part which is going to be rather sad at first._

Harry shot out of the book again and suddenly realized that he had to tell Ron and Hermione everything he had just witnessed. So later on that day after classes were over he met Ron at the Qudditch pitch. Pretty soon he would have another Qudditch match against Ravenclaw, and he would be using one of the school's brooms until he was able to save up some money for a new one of his own.

After he explained what had happened to his best friend, it suddenly occurred to him that his other best friend was missing. "Have you seen Hermione around lately?" he asked him.

"No, she must still be in the library. I never saw her come back." He began. "But you know how Hermione is, she can spend hours upon hours studying there. Anyway, do you really think that Hagrid is the heir of Slytherin?" he questioned him.

"No." Harry began. "Not only is it the fact that I don't believe he would do such a thing, but if it was him, why is he choosing to open it up now all of a sudden? It just doesn't make sense. However if he _was_ involved, maybe he'll still know whose behind it all." He finished.

That's when all of a sudden Professor McGonagall walked down to them. "There you boys, are, I have been looking everywhere for you both." She began. "I'm afraid that your match tomorrow with the Ravenclaws has been canceled young Snape." She told him.

"Why?" Harry asked her.

"Because there has been another attack, and this time I'm afraid that it has been your friend Miss Granger." She explained as Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks. "She was found in the library and brought to the hospital wing with the other petrified students. I'm afraid that unless the true perpetrator is caught, then it's likely that the school will be closed." She told them before she turned around and walked away. It was obvious to them that she was more worried than they were, if not more.

"Hermione's been petrified?" Ron questioned anxiously. "Oh great, how are we going to solve this mystery without her? I mean I know that I tease her all the time and make fun of her, but the truth is that she's one of the smartest witches in the school." He began. "Just don't tell her that I said that." He added quickly.

"Now we _have_ to go see Hagrid tonight. It's our only chance of saving Hermione and clearing my name." Harry told him.

"But Harry, we're not allowed to go anywhere except for class or Qudditch. And if your father catches us sneaking out in the middle of the night again, this time he's _sure_ to have our heads!" he exclaimed.

"I think it's time to get my invisibility cloak out again." Harry told him.

 _…_

Harry and Ron knocked upon Hagrid's door. He quickly opened it and held up his crossbow that Harry had seen him take with him that night when they were in the Forbidden Forest looking for an injured unicorn. "Whose there!? Go away! I don't have time to answer any questions from the likes of you!" he hollered angrily when suddenly Harry removed his cloak from their heads.

"Relax Hagrid, it's just us." He reassured him.

"Oh." He began. "Well, come in I guess." He finished nervously as the two boys stepped inside the hut while Hagrid sat down on the couch and tried to pick up his teacup, but his hands trembled so much that he lost his grip and it smashed down onto the ground.

"Uh Hagrid," Harry began with uncertainty. "are you alright?" he asked him.

"Oh, yes, yes I'm fine." He replied.

"Did you hear about what happened to Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, I heard about that all right." He told him. "Listen Harry, it's sure nice to see you both but you really shouldn't be out here."

"I know, but we had to ask you something." Harry began.

"It has to do with the Chamber of Secrets, doesn't it? Somebody told you that I was involved, and now you think it was me."

"No, no of course not!" Harry exclaimed. "We know that you would never attack anyone, especially Hermione. That's why a lot of people have stopped suspecting me as well, they know I would never attack one of my own friends. We just want to know if you know who did." He explained.

"Look Harry, but I'm sorry I can't tell you. Now you really need to be getting out of here. Cornelius Fudge has a warrant for my arrest, and he'll be here any minute to take me to Azkaban." Hagrid told him.

"But he can't! You're innocent!" Harry cried.

"Look Harry, you know that, and I know that, but I'm afraid that still doesn't change anything. If you want to know who really did all you have to do is follow the spiders." He said as Ron gulped.

"Did you just say spiders!?" he squeaked remembering the time when he and Harry were very small and almost got eaten by those giant mutant arachnids. That's when all of a sudden another knock came at the door. Fang started to bark before he turned his head towards the door and leapt off the chair.

"Put the cloak on now and go out the backway, and take Fang with you. He'll keep you safe." Hagrid whispered. "Now go on, go on." He told them with a wave of his hand as Harry threw the cloak back over him and Ron and headed towards the back door with his wand lit. He called Fang to go with them as Hagrid answered the door.

Once they were in the woods Harry removed the cloak again. "That's it, I'm going home!" Ron exclaimed.

"But Ron you can't!" Harry began. "You heard what Hagrid said." He finished.

"Yeah I know, he told us to follow the spiders! But I _hate_ spiders! Don't you remember what they almost did to us the last time that we were in here!?" he exclaimed.

"I know Ron, but we don't have any other choice. Hermione's in the hospital wing petrified, and Hagrid's about to be sent to Azkaban, we have to help them." Harry told him. "Now come on, let's go." He said before he started walking further along the path.

"Oh,.." Ron began with a groan. "why spiders!? Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies!?" he cried with a stomp of his foot before he reluctantly started following him and Fang. He lagged behind them as they walked further into the forest with their wands still lit out in front of them. Millions of tiny baby spiders were scrambling out in front of them and crawling up tree trunks.

"Harry I don't like this." Ron began nervously as his bottom lip began to tremble with fear as the spiders grew bigger with every step that they took. "Harry I don't like this at all." He told him.

"Shush! Come on, we have to keep going." Harry said as Ron continued to squeal and squeak with fright when suddenly they heard a loud booming voice through the darkness behind one of the trees.

"Who goes there?" it questioned. "Hagrid, is that you?" A moment of silence fell between them before Harry began to open his mouth.

"We're friends of Hagrid." He said which was a huge mistake in Ron's eyes because all of a sudden Aragog appeared. At least Harry had remembered who he was, but Ron had never seen him before. "Aragog." He whispered under his breath.

"Have we met?" the creature asked him. Aragog was blind so of course Harry knew that he wouldn't recognize him.

"I'm Harry, Harry Snape." He replied.

"Ah yes, of course. I remember you now. You have grown up quite a bit since the last time we spoken. Now tell me, why are you foolish enough to come back?" Aragog questioned.

"Hagrid's been sentenced to life in Azkaban, they think that he's opened the Chamber of Secrets." Harry explained.

"That's a lie, Hagrid tried stopping the true heir of Slytherin when he released me into it. It was already opened then, but unfortunately for me the monster had already been unleashed. I was just lucky enough to escape a horrible fate, although Hagrid wasn't anywhere near as lucky as I was." He told him.

"Then what exactly is the real monster?" Harry asked him.

"We do not speak of it, it's a creature us spiders fear above all others. The only real witness of the true perpetrator was a young girl who died in a bathroom." He replied.

"Well thank you, we'll just go now." Harry told him as Ron looked like he was going to pass out or suffer from a heart attack.

"Go?" Aragog repeated questioningly as Ron nodded quickly and anxiously. "I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid upon my command, but I simply cannot deny them fresh meat when it walks so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid." He said as he slowly slunk back into the darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; The Basilisk

 _Thanks Cu, (if I can call you that because it's too difficult to remember how to spell your name) and enjoy the last few chapters! That goes for everyone else as well!_

Harry and Ron watched as millions of different spiders started surrounding them. "Can we panic now!?" Ron screeched in a high pitched squeal as Harry withdrew his wand and held it out in front of him. Although he had absolutely no idea what spell he would use to defend himself. Luckily for the boys they didn't have to think about it too long.

For all of a sudden they heard a beeping noise and turned around to see bright headlights driving their way and knocking out a bunch of spiders. "The car!" Ron exclaimed excitedly as the boys rushed towards it while it halted in front of them and climbed inside while Fang hopped into the backseat. Harry jumped into the driver's seat while Ron quickly sat down in the passenger's seat and slammed their doors behind them.

"Drive!" Ron cried after they had strapped themselves in as Harry quickly turned the key and started the ignition. Although his foot had barely touched the accelerator before the car started speeding away again. "Come on, use the flying gear!" Ron instructed while Harry tried pulling it back.

"I can't, it's jammed!" he cried.

"Here, let me!" Ron exclaimed as the two boys worked together before they had pulled it back and took off into the air as spiders started falling off the roof and the bumper. Harry steered the car over the tops of the trees before landing it back in the yard besides Hagrid's hut. Then Harry and Ron threw off their seatbelts again and climbed out of the car. "Follow the spiders, follow the spiders." Ron repeated while he opened up the backdoor to allow Fang to get out.

"I swear, if Hagrid ever makes it out of Azkaban alive I'll kill him! I mean, what have we found out that we didn't already know!?" he exclaimed as Harry paused to think about it for a moment.

"Wait a minute, do you remember what Aragog said about the girl who died in the bathroom being the only witness?" he questioned him. "What if she never left? What if she's still there?" he asked him back.

"Moaning Myrtle." He realized.

 _…_

Harry and Ron went to go see Hermione in the hospital wing. Ron stood in front of her bed and watched helplessly as Harry sat down beside her. "I wish you were here Hermione, we need you now more than ever." He told her as he gently rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand, when suddenly he felt something inside of it. Harry slowly unfolded the piece of paper and saw that it was a page torn out of what appeared to be a mythical creature book.

"Hey Ron, this is it. This is what Hermione found the day she was attacked." He began before he stood up and showed it to him. "The Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk, that's why I can hear it speak. It's a snake. Look," he continued as Ron glanced down at the page and silently read it along with him. "The basilisk is one of the most deadly and dangerous creatures in the wizarding world, and it can kill anyone or anything that looks it in the eye." He read.

"But if it kills people by looking them in the eye, why is it that no one's dead?" Ron asked him as Harry thought about it for a few moments before looking back down at Hermione's mirror. "Because nobody did look it in the eye, not directly at least. There was water on the floor the first night the writing appeared on the wall, that meant that Mrs. Norris must have seen the basilisk's reflection.

And Justin must have seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick, Nick got the full blast of it, but since he's a ghost he couldn't die again. Then Colin must have seen it through his camera, and Hermione had the mirror in case it came around any of the corners while she was down in the library." He explained.

"But how is a great snake like that been getting around? Surely if there really was a basilisk, someone would have seen it by now." Ron said as Harry pointed at the word at the bottom of the page.

"Hermione's answered that too." He told him as Ron glanced down at it.

 **"Pipes."**

"Pipes!?" Ron repeated with a gasp of bewilderment and astonishment before he started looking around up at the ceiling and walls. "It's been using the plumbing!?" he cried when all of a sudden Snape came inside the room.

"There you boys are, you need to get back to your dormitory immediately." He told them.

"But Dad we can't! We know the true monster to the Chamber of Secrets now! Look, thanks to Hermione, we're going to clear Hagrid's name!" he cried before he gave him the torn out piece of paper.

"Listen boys, I'm afraid that I have awful news. A young girl has been snatched by the monster and taken into the chamber itself. In fact, she just happens to be your sister Mr. Weasley." He told him.

"What!? Are you telling me that that horrible creature's got Ginny!?" he yelled angrily with bewilderment and disbelief.

"Now we have to go in." Harry said.

"No Harry, it's too dangerous." Snape told him.

"But she's my _friend_ and she's also my best friend's sister! I just can't let her die!" he cried as Snape took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Fine, then I'm coming with you." He said.

"What? Why?" Harry asked him.

"Because we started this thing together and that's how we're going to end it. Besides, Lockheart is nowhere near the man he claims to be, it turns out that all this time he's just been taking credit for what other wizards have done." Snape told him.

"Well come on, now that we have our team together we better go find Moaning Myrtle." Harry said.

"Why? What's she got to do with this?" Snape asked him.

"It's a long story." Ron told him before they followed him out of the room. Ron's heart sank as they walked out into the hallway and he caught sight of what was written on the wall. "Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever." He said shakily with a horrified gasp.

"Don't worry Ron, we'll save her." Harry reassured him. "Now come on, let's go." He said.

 _…._

"Hullo Harry, what are you doing back in here?" Myrtle asked him shyly while hovering above them.

"To ask you how you died." Harry explained.

"Oh that, that was dreadful!" she exclaimed. "These boys were teasing me because of my glasses and I was crying in here, then I heard somebody else talking to me in a sort of made up language. I could tell by the tone of his voice that it was a boy speaking, so I yelled at him to _go away!_ And,.. I died." She told him.

"Really? Just like that?" Ron asked her.

"How?" Harry wondered.

"I just remember a pair of yellow eyes staring at me over there from that sink." She said before gesturing her head over at one of the sinks.

"Ron," Harry began as he walked over to it and saw a snake engraved into it. "I think this is it, I think we've found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." He told him.

"You mean in the middle of a girl's lavatory?" he questioned him back. "Ew! The heir of Slytherin must be a pervert!" he shouted as Snape rolled his eyes and then slowly turned his head away from him to hide his grin. "So now what?" he wondered. "How do we get in?" he asked as Harry thought about it for a few moments.

"Nu peno si." He hissed when all of a sudden he stepped back as the sinks started breaking apart and the ground began to quake before it opened up a great hole in the ground.

"How did you do that?" Ron questioned him anxiously.

"I just told it to open up in parsletongue." Harry said.

"Oh, well I guess that means that we better go down there." Ron said.

"Yeah I know, but don't worry. I'll go first." Harry assured him.

"Hey Harry," Myrtle began before Harry glanced up at her.

"Yeah?" he questioned her back as she smiled sweetly at him.

"If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet." She told him.

"Uh, thanks Myrtle." He told her.

"Wow Harry, it looks like Myrtle's giving Ginny a run for her money." Ron said before Harry took a deep breath and jumped.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; The Heir of Slytherin

The next thing that Harry knew was that he was sliding down a dark and winding tunnel. He landed on a pile of bones and gulped before he quickly rose to his feet again. "Harry! Harry are you alright!?" Ron exclaimed as Harry lit his wand.

"Yeah! Come on down one at a time, my father should come first since he's bigger!" he called back as he heard Ron shrieking throughout his whole entire slide down and instantly after Snape slid down, Ron landed on top of his stomach.

"Get off Weasley!" he grouched.

"Sorry but it wasn't exactly my choice of landing either." Ron told him before he quickly climbed off of him and they both rose back to their feet and started brushing themselves off.

"It was better than landing in a pile of bones." Harry told him as Ron gulped and glanced down at the floor beneath them.

"Bones? What if some of them are Ginny's?" he questioned nervously.

"Come on Ron, we have to stay positive. Now if you see any sign of movement, any at all, close your eyes straight away." Harry told them as they walked past a great big and long snake skin before Harry saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel in front of them and saw a small body lying there on the ground lifelessly. "Ginny." Harry realized before he started running straight towards her.

Ron and Snape watched him worriedly as he knelt down beside her and touched her hand. It was as cold as ice. "Ginny please, please don't be dead." He pleaded. "Wake up!" he cried having personally experienced the loss of his own baby sister.

"She won't wake." He heard a voice behind him say. Harry glanced up and saw Tom Riddle emerging out of the darkness. Exactly what he had looked like fifty years ago.

"Tom Riddle?" Harry questioned with uncertainty. "Are you a ghost?" he asked him.

"A memory. Kept in the diary inside that little girl's hand." He explained.

"Well what do you mean she won't wake? She's not_" Harry began worriedly with a shake of his head.

"She's alive, but only just. You have no idea how rigorous the last few weeks have been. Hours upon hours I've had to listen to her talking about the fact that nobody seemed to ever appreciate her anymore, how her brothers seemed to despise her, and how worried she was that her father was going to lose his job with the Ministry of Magic. But I continued listening to her like a friend who actually cared about her problems, even when she told me that she was afraid that the great and former Harry Potter would never like her in the same way that she liked him." He explained.

"Listen Tom, we have to get her out of here, we have to save her." Harry began. "If we don't the basilisk would kill her." He told him unaware that he had dropped his wand.

"It won't come until it's called." Tom assured him as he bent down to pick it up.

"Give me my wand back Tom." Harry told him as he held out his hand.

"You won't be needing it. Pretty soon Ginny Weasley will be dead, I will have absorbed all her energy and then you will be reuniting with your biological father soon Harry." Tom said.

"But I don't understand. What_" Harry began.

"Don't you get it you foolish little brat!? It was Ginny Weasley that opened the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls, and who sent the basilisk after all the muggleborns and petrified them." He explained.

"No, she couldn't, she wouldn't!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes she did, because I told her. Not like she knew what she was doing or anything though, she was in sort of a trance. Yet somehow the power of the diary began to scare her, and she tried to dispose of it in the girl's bathroom, but that's when it ended up in your hands. The very person that I've been anxious to meet." He explained.

"Why would you want to meet me?" Harry asked him.

"I wanted to know how a baby with no magical talent whatsoever is able to defeat the darkest wizard of all time. How did you and your filthy mudblood mother escape with nothing but a scar, when Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed!?" he yelled angrily while pulling back his bangs with his wand and looking at the scar that he was referring to.

"How do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time." Harry told him but he just simply grinned at him.

"Voldemort is my past, present, and future." He told him before he turned around and started writing out his name; " **Tom Marvolo Riddle"** in the air before he signaled the letters to rearrange themselves and Harry gasped at the newly written out sentence.

 **"I Am Lord Voldemort."**

"It was you all along. You're the heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort." He realized.

"Surely you didn't think that I was going to keep my filthy muggle's father name. So I fashioned myself a new name, one that someday would be feared to speak!" he cried.

"Well I'm not afraid." Harry whirled back around and saw his father standing beside him.

"Me neither! If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Ron exclaimed as Tom turned to look back at them.

"Very well, as you wish. Let's see how the great Harry Potter does against the greatest sorcerer in the world." He said as Harry took a step towards him.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!" he shouted.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this school by a mere memory of me, just like that brainless oaf Hagrid." Tom told him.

"That's because you framed him! And Dumbledore will never be gone just as long as those who remain here are faithful and loyal to him!" Harry hollered back when all of a sudden he heard a great and powerful screech and saw a brightly colored red and orange phoenix soaring down from out of the sky and dropping the sorting hat from out of his beak down at Harry's feet.

Tom simply just scoffed and chuckled mischievously. "So that's what the great sorcerer sends his greatest defender, a songbird, and an old hat. Let's match the powers of the basilisk against the great Harry Snape." He said as he began making hissing noises and the next thing Harry knew was the great and powerful snake slithering right towards him!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen; Welcome Back

 _Alright everyone, here is the last chapter and I will start part seven of the Harry Snape series tomorrow! So I hope you enjoy it!_

"Harry!" Snape yelled anxiously as Harry started turning around and running away as the snake continued to slither after him.

"We've got to do something! It'll kill him!" Ron cried before Snape picked a stone off the ground and threw it at the beast. The basilisk quickly turned his head and let out a angry snarling hiss. Ron and Snape instantly looked back down at the ground as Harry gave out a loud and astonished gasp as the creature was about to attack his best friend and father right in front of him.

However just as they were closing their eyes tightly and preparing to die for him, all of a sudden the phoenix soared in front of the basilisk and started screeching and tearing at his eye sockets. "No!" Tom hollered before he recovered a few moments later and Ron and Snape opened their eyes once again.

"Your bird might have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you." He pointed out as Harry continued breathing heavily and feeling his heart pound against his chest before he turned his head and looked as something was magically coming out of the sorting hat.

"It's a sword." Ron realized as Harry looked down at the silver shimmering object. "Harry grab it!" he cried as Harry quickly raced towards it and grabbed it by the handle and started to run as the basilisk let out another hiss and continued slithering after him.

"Run Harry!" Snape cried as Harry continued to run past the serpent statues and all the way to the statue of Salazar's head. He started climbing up it while the basilisk continued striking at him but missing and knocking off bits of rock instead.

"We need to do something!" Ron yelled as he started running towards him but Snape put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"No Ron, we need to give him a chance." He told him as Ron quickly glanced up at him.

"What did you just call me!?" he exclaimed with disbelief as he had never heard him call him by his first name before.

"You heard me Weasley." Snape told him with a grin while Harry continued struggling to hold on. Eventually he managed to pull himself up on top of Salazar's head, and grabbing ahold of his sword, he made sure he had a firm footing before he starting swinging away at the basilisk's head. That's when all of a sudden he thrusted the blade through his mouth so hard that one of his fangs fell into Harry's hand.

It let out a loud shriek of pain before it fell dead into the water beneath him. Harry struggled his way back and that's when Snape realized that he was limping and that must have meant that he got him after all. "You're bleeding." He said suddenly feeling his heart shatter at the sight of his son being hurt.

"I'm fine." Harry began before he collapsed onto his knees before Snape rushed over to his side.

"Harry!" he exclaimed before he turned to look over at Tom. "This is all _your_ fault!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I beg to differ with you." Tom began. "It's rather funny what a book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl." He finished as Snape narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him before he took the bloody fang from Harry's hand and then stood up and walked over to Ginny's side before grabbing ahold of the diary.

"What are you doing?" Tom questioned him as Snape opened up the book and glanced up at him. "Stop!" he yelled but it was already too late, for Snape had plunged the fang through one of the pages. "No!" Tom yelled as Harry watched as a bright light suddenly escaped his stomach. Snape turned the page and also struck that one with the basilisk fang.

Tom continued to scream as he placed a hand on top of his face to cover it as more light escaped from it and he slowly began to burn. "NO!" he yelled as Snape slammed the book shut again and struck the basilisk fang right through it. Tom let out one last scream before exploding into a million pieces. That's when suddenly Ginny opened her eyes and sat up while breathing heavily and turning to look back at Harry, and then at Snape, and Ron.

"What happened?" she began. "Where am I?" she questioned.

"It's a long story." Snape began. "Are you alright Miss Weasley?" he questioned her.

"Yes, I _think_ so." She replied before Snape rushed back over to Harry's side.

"What about you? Do you think you can make it back to the hospital wing?" he asked him as he knelt down beside him. However before Harry could open his mouth to answer his question he heard the phoenix's mighty cry once again before he landed right in front of him. "I know this bird, he belongs to Dumbledore." He said before a lone tear escaped his eye and fell down onto Harry's injured leg. Another one followed it before Harry realized that his wound had finally disappeared.

"That's right I remember now," he began. "phoenix tears have magical healing powers. Thanks." He told him before he looked over at Ginny. "It's alright Ginny, everything's going to be alright. It's only a memory." He told her with a grin.

 _…._

It wasn't too much longer after Harry, Ron, and Ginny came out of the Chamber of Secrets that everyone who was petrified was suddenly alright again thanks to Professor Sprout's mandrake juice. Harry had also managed to free Dobby thanks to Dumbledore allowing him to give the diary back to Mr. Malfoy. For it was him who had placed it into Ginny's cauldron in the first place. He gave Dobby a sock (which he needed clothes in order to be set free) on the condition that he would never try to save his life again.

Hermione had arrived back in the great hall just in time to hear that Gryffindor had won the house cup and the exams (that she had been studying for months for) had been canceled in celebration of everything suddenly being back to normal. That's when all of a sudden Hagrid burst through the doors and Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to look at him.

"Sorry I'm late, but my release papers got all lost and confused by some rutty bird called Errol!" he exclaimed as Ron began to hang his head sheepishly. That's when he turned to look at his three friends. "And I would just like to say that if wasn't for you Harry, and Ron, and Hermione of course, I'd still be you know where. So I'd just like to say thanks." He said before Harry stood up.

"It's not Hogwarts without you Hagrid." He said before Dumbledore stood up from out of his chair and smiled warmly at him before starting to clap in which Harry, Ron, and Hermione instantly started joining in. Then McGonagall stood up and Snape, and pretty soon almost the entire school was standing up and clapping and cheering for him. Hagrid wiped tears from his eyes as for the first time in a long time, he felt like he was home.


End file.
